


Glass Heart

by Minatu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi wished Hyuuga knew what he meant by all of his soft admittances of love, but Hyuuga always ignored them, marking him off to be an overly expressive friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is told from Hyuuga's POV. He always seemed to be a bit of a tsundere to me. :3
> 
> By the way, lots of angst and not a lot of fluff... even though I wanted to have more fluff... *weeps*

 It all began with a couple of words from my stupid, _stupid_ senpai. In fact, that was why I was frowning. _In fact,_ I'm not actually sure _why_ I'm frowning, but as far as I know, the fact that he said something I already knew was really pissing me off. But sometimes, he made me feel like he just couldn't help it. He was just an idiot, and that only caused me to have an inexplicable soft spot for him.

“ _Daisuki_ ,” Kiyoshi muttered with a slight smile decorating his almost better than average looking face. I frowned, already used to him saying that, especially when he thought I was feeling down. Yet at that very moment, I was _not._

 _“_ And _I hate you_ ,” I responded through a grimace. But when I looked back over my shoulder to see why he'd stopped walking, I saw the serious expression on his face.

“ _Ne_ , Hyuuga...” Kiyoshi began slowly. His expression was one that I could not decipher with ease, in fact, I had never seen him wear such an expression before. I pushed my glasses up quickly with a single hand, meeting his murky gaze.

“What?” I asked, unable to hide the harsh tone of irritation (not that I even tried to). Kiyoshi merely smiled ever so slightly, shaking his head and deciding to keep whatever lurking thoughts he had to himself.

And this only continued. Throughout the week he spoke little to me, seeming to be rather deep in thought which wasn't too terribly unusual for him except for the fact that he was only like that when he was thinking about painful or serious things, such as his knees. I had no idea whether to ask him about or not, but in the end, I left him to his own devices. He would come to me when he was ready.

This usually was enough for me to wave his odd actions off when he avoided me or something of the like, but then something began to change in him. Kiyoshi's appearance took the downfall of this change. His eyelids began to droop, he would frequently yawn, and deep, dark bags formed beneath his handsome eyes. I was no longer able to watch as his health was paying the price.

“Teppei!” I barked loudly in my authoritative voice, stopping him somewhere between the gym and the main school building, “What's going on with you?” He turned to me, surprise clearly written across his face. And for a moment, I thought I saw pain skittering throughout his entire countenance. My concern heightened in response. Was it his knees? Or was it something else entirely? Whatever it turned out to be, I would not allow him to walk away from me until I was given an answer. It was my duty as the club's captain and as Kiyoshi's friend.

“I... I'm fine,” Kiyoshi responded, and I gritted my teeth in anger.

“You know your lies don't fool me, so why do you insist on lying to me?” I growled through my teeth, attempting to reign in my emotions. I was always like this when we were alone, so damn _emotional_. I always assumed it was my irritation or anger or _something_ along those lines. But then... Maybe I was just lying to myself, just how I lied to Kiyoshi when I said that I hated him.

Kiyosi looked away from me. His eyes were distant, but blood-shot as well. I felt like I was being pushed far, far away.

“Riko will be mad if we're late, Kiyoshi said in a soft voice. He was trying to wriggle out of the conversation, thus avoiding whatever responsibility he'd have to take for his actions. Frustration boiled in my veins. I pulled him toward me, glaring seriously into his eyes.

“Does it look like I care about that right now?” I snapped, “I will skip it if I have to. We're not going anywhere until you talk to me.” Kiyoshi still refused to meet my eyes. In fact, his eyes were everywhere except on me.

“Look at me! Stop acting like some depressed piece of _shit_ and talk to me. You never let anything effect you like this, but all of a sudden you've just given up, and it bothers the hell outta me... Because I care about you. _You are my friend, Teppei_. Nothing will ever change that, okay?” I told him earnestly, emotion twisting my heart as I saw Kiyoshi's eyes fill with tears. Kiyoshi Teppei, _the stone heart_ , was breaking right in front of me, and I didn't know what to do.

“That's... That's the problem, _right there_ ,” Kiyoshi told me, shaking breaths escaping him as he attempted to piece words together. His tears tumbled down his cheeks, and I gripped his upped arms tightly, holding back the questions that were firing through my brain. He opened his mouth again, finally mustering up a small inkling of bravery, “ _Ai... Aishiteru_ , Hyuuga.” The words were so quiet when they slipped from his trembling lips that I barely heard them, and when I did I couldn't believe my ears. My grip on his arms loosened, and I froze completely in shock.

He... he loved me... as something _more_ than a friend. In a romantic way even... which gave his _daisuki_ an entirely new meaning in my mind. There was nothing that I could say to that. But still, I tried. I wracked my mind for any possible answer that I could give, but there was not a one. I felt like all my words had been just... _stolen_ from me. I could not speak, nor think, and for some reason, Kiyoshi looked as if he had known this would happen. _He had known_.

“I'm... I'm sorry,” Kiyoshi whispered, barely composing himself as he brought himself to say those poisonous words. He reached up, taking my hands in his and returning them to my sides, off of him. Yet as he turned to go, I grabbed onto the hem of his shirt with a single hand. Kiyoshi had always been my anchor, and more than anything, in that moment, I just wanted my anchor to the world back... Yet my anchor had rather suddenly come free from the ground, and I was no longer able to touch the ground as so badly wanted to. A balloon caught in a sudden gust.

And I was trembling. Thoughts, words, _emotions_ whizzed through my conscious, but none of it made the slightest bit of sense to me. Then I realized I was crying. Hot, salty tears ran steadily down my cheeks, and yet I had been barely able to notice that they were there at all.

“Ki-Kiyoshi...” I barely heard myself, and I felt so weak like a small child. Yet I continued to speak as if he could suddenly anchor me again, make me safe once more, “I don't know what to do.” Then Kiyoshi's warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest where I could quietly hear his heart beating in his chest, but in that moment I was not worried about that. My mind swum as I realized just how inexplicably safe I felt in Kiyoshi's arms...

“Don't cry for me, Hyuuga... You really are too kind,” Kiyoshi whispered to me, “You are the best _friend_ anyone could ask for.” But no matter how pained in my heart I felt as he said these words, I couldn't let go or even force myself to pull out of the embrace. I wanted to stay there forever, no matter how twisted the guilt made me feel for being that way.

“ _Daisuki_ ,” I muttered into his shirt, “If... if it will bring your smile back, I... I'm willing to try for you.” I barely choked out the words from my closing throat. For a moment, I was afraid that he didn't hear me, but the sudden kiss pressed to my cheek notified me that he had. It was shocking and weird but also... _nice_. So I smiled as Kiyoshi pulled away to look me in the eyes.

“Really the best friend...” he said in a soft voice.

“ _Boyfriend_ ,” I corrected, a blush colouring my cheeks almost immediately. I couldn't believe I had even said it. Kiyoshi chuckled, pulling me into yet another warm embrace, one that I would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Minatu-chan


End file.
